


It was Written

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action, Adventure, Drama, English is not my natural language, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: I remember dark skies. The lightning flashes around me. I remember every flash. As time began to blur. As an amazing sign. That fate found me. And his voice was all I heard. That I got what I deserved...





	It was Written

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my natural language !!!!

**Bringing my old fics to the AO3 before I start working on the new ones.**

**Good reading and hope you like it !!!!**

**< \-----*-----*----->**

**Miss Sunshine Challenge 2010 / FF-Sol 100 Themes**

**Topic 33 - Destination**

**Fanfic = It was Written**

****

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Bulma's view _

 

You do not know everyone

my heroes died

And I think I'd rather die

than being lost in memory

( Bon Jovi - These Days )

 

It was such a silly thing. It was just a request. If only I knew it would end like this. He would never have done it. All I wanted was to end this loneliness. My father looked like a ghost trapped in that lab. My mother did not even seem to know I was born. And I was willing to do anything to change that. Until I submitted to the whims of an old man... There was only one chance, one request. Oolong tries to say something, but I push him and scream with all my might.

 

\- I WANT A BOYFRIEND !

\- Accomplished !

 

Shenlong declares with shining eyes and a figure begins to form before my eyes. I open my most perfect smile and run in his direction. Ready to live a beautiful romance.

 

\- What did I do ?

 

That's all I say when that guy's hand squeezes my neck and I run into the darkest, terrifying eyes I've ever seen in my life.

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Vegeta's vision _

 

I remember dark skies

The lightning bolts around me

I remember every flash

As time began to blur

As an amazing sign

From what fate found me

And your voice was all I heard

That I got what I deserved

( Linkin Park - New Divide )

 

\- What did I do ?

 

I dare say between whispers as my hand squeezes his neck. If I was there by the will of that creature then it was she who would give me answers. And that's why I'd be alive. The shot back from me. She faints with the fall.

 

\- Bug.

 

I had not even used it that much, I needed her alive. Several other insects flew in my direction trying to defend it. The scouter whistles. Insignificant powers. Insignificant creatures. Easy fangs. Again the scouter whistles and to my surprise I see a small Saiyan. If you're twelve, it's a lot. Another insect in my path... My personal guard arrives at the place where I am. It takes seven hours on a trip that can be done in three. Two of them pay with their life for making me wait so long. Through the scouter they could see everything that happened to me. I was told that the Saiyajin child I killed was called Kakarotto and was Bardock's son.

 

\- If he died so easy, there's no need.

 

I did not care about all that much. But that did not stop them from talking. I was told that the conquest of that planet was already part of our plans long ago. And that my father had a new order. We should conquer that place. So my father would reign in Vegeta 1 and I would reign in that place. In the newly christened Vegeta 2.

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Bulma's view _

 

My soul is dying, it's crying

I'm trying to understand

Please help me

How could an angel break my heart

Because he did not catch my shooting star

I wish I had not wanted it so much

Maybe I've wanted our love apart

How could an angel break my heart

( Toni Braxton - How Could An Angel Break my Heart )

 

My body never hurt as much as it did right now. It was nothing like the pain I felt when I looked around and saw the broken bodies of my friends. I wanted to fight, scream, and I would surely have done it if I had not been gagged and handcuffed. All I had left was to cry in the face of the terror and destruction that that boy and his boys did. They killed thousands. They enslaved the rest. All my fault. Even the most powerful weapons could not do them. Cannonball if you want to scratch them. They respected no one, despite showing strong interest in our technology. Trying to understand how a helicopter could get out of a capsule and return to it with the simple touch of a button. And if I had not realized this interest would surely be dead as my parents. The slave scientist was as they came to call me. My house has turned its barracks. And my fourth, the largest of the entire capsule corporation has become that kid's room. Once inside he ordered me to never leave or I would regret it. I never had the courage to test the threat... And once inside, I was never gagged or hurt again. He spent all day creating projects that were only built if he approve. I spent the days with him in the most complete silence, and it was only after almost three months that I finally got the name of that boy.

 

\- Prince Vegeta?

 

A soldier had entered the room to hand him the report of a mission. Everyone obeyed him, so I thought he was a general or something. But I never thought of a prince. And before I knew it, that word escaped my lips.

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Vegeta's vision _

 

But I remember you

And again I lose my temper

But I remember you

And my soul tears

But I remember you

And if you delete my smile

But I remember you

And my world is torn to pieces

( Christina Aguilera - Pero Me Acuerdo de Ti )

 

\- Prince ?

 

He dares to whisper between his lips as he bites the tip of his pencil frowning. I pretend not to notice your reaction and keep reading the report while I dispense Raditz with a simple nod.

 

\- Continues !

 

I simply order you to force her to return to the project in which she works. There are rare moments when she looks me in the eyes. She is always around the corner of the room in silence. Sometimes I hear her whisper a song but she always interrupts it when she realizes I'm watching her. I do not blame her for fearing me. Although I do not want this. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I was not so afraid. If he were free to go wherever he wanted and do what he pleased. But if she was, she would not be here so close... Damn blue eyes. Damn puberty !

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Bulma's view _

 

The truth is hidden in your eyes

And it's hanging on your tongue

Just boiling in my blood

But you think I can not see

What kind of man are you ?

If you are a man

Well, I'll figure this out on my own

( Paramore - Decode )

 

A growl, and he leaves fiercely from the room slamming the door. It is the third time this week that I see this reaction and always in the same sequence. I work on some project and he approaches me from behind. He stretches his arm trying to touch my hair and when he almost can. He gets mad at something and walks out of the room. I feel a little alone when he does. Since they arrived I was forbidden to leave the room and everyone on the planet forbidden to even look at me. Until now I do not understand why. The food is always left at the door on a tray and when I go get it there is no one in the hallway. There must not be, that's his order ! But despite the loneliness I like it when it leaves. I can put the projects aside and rest a bit, try to understand who they are and what they are. Warriors, murderers, mercenaries, pirates. Many words describe them. None of them fully describes them.

 

\- What you are ?

 

They are like animals, if they treat like that, they treat others like that. At least that's what I always feel when I look out the window and find what's left of our land. Should I thank my prince for being locked in his tower ?

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Vegeta's vision _

 

I have to find a way

Yeah, I can not wait another day

Nothing will change

If we stick around

I have to do what it takes

Because everything is in our hands

We all make mistakes,

Yeah, but it's never too late to start over

Take a deep breath again

And pray a new prayer...

( Aerosmith - Fly Away From Here )

 

I tried to postpone this day to the fullest. Her inventions made us cross the space in a way we never thought. Our domains have grown considerably. But it had been a year since we arrived, and the answer to how that was possible remained a mystery. I do not know how to do an interrogation without hurting the interrogated. I can not touch someone's heart without smashing it with my fingers. I can not say no to my father's orders and he wanted an answer. I stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door. She gets scared and runs to a corner of the wall. I go to her and hold her by the arms squeezing them harder than I would like. She screams in pain and begins to cry.

 

\- How did you get me here ?

 

The crying more and more intense.

 

\- SPEECH !

 

I scream at the top of my lungs without even realizing how close to his face I was.

 

\- You are scarring me !

 

I can not explain what I felt at that moment. The more I believe that anger and of myself is the explanation that comes closest. Slowly letting go of her arms as she cringes to the ground still in tears. I turn my back on that scene crossing my arms. Holding the urge to pick her up on her lap and wipe her tears away. Gradually she calms down and starts telling me what happened.

 

\- On Earth we have a very powerful magic artifact called Dragon Balls.

\- Spheres ?

\- There are 7 in all, and when together they give us a wish.

\- What wish ?

\- Anyone, there are no limits to Shenlong's powers.

\- Shenlong ?

\- The dragon that emerges from the spheres, but it only grants one wish per year.

\- And it's been a year.

\- Unfortunately...

 

The word escapes his lips almost like a lament. I stand with my back to her. I can not look at her.

 

\- How do I find the spheres ?

\- I created a radar, it is stored in the false bottom of the cabinet in a capsule.

\- A wish, what did you wish for ?

\- A boyfriend !

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Bulma's view _

 

If I could be your hero

if I could be your God

that saving you for a thousand times

can be my salvation

( Enrique Iglesias - Heroe )

 

Surprise. It was the only feeling I could read in his eyes to hear my answer. Minutes before he destroyed part of the closet. Pick up the capsule and walk out the door. It took him four days to get back... When he finally returned, I realized something in him was different. He was different. His eyes were different... He enters quietly into the room walking towards me. I get scared by this closeness because the last time he did it he almost broke my arms. But he was different. He looked serene as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He stops in front of me staring. He looks so tired.

 

\- Excuse me !

 

That's all he says before he touches his face to my neck, breathing deeply. I was out of reaction. I felt his hands go through my arms and his hands hold mine. Interlacing our fingers. He walks away, staring at me again. Pulling me by the hand. Leading me silently out of that room. To the terrace of the capsule corporation. How I missed that place. The wind in my face and the stars shining in the sky. Impossible not to smile !

 

\- What does your race believe about fate ?

 

His voice finally breaks the silence. He stands on a corner of the balcony with his back to me and his eyes fixed on the sky.

 

\- Fate, divine secrecy that gradually reveals itself unexpectedly, bringing surprising reactions.

\- My race believes there is no fate, only those who are intoxicated with their own ignorance and fear will believe in fate... We were wrong !

 

He turns around looking me in the eye and walking towards me, handing me a capsule.

 

\- What is it ?

\- It was meant to be, but it was not time !

 

And he rushes off the terrace leaving me alone with my doubts. All answered the moment I open the capsule and I come across the Dragon Balls.

 

\- Time to go home...

 

I wished I had never wanted a boyfriend. A light surrounds me. Time recedes and a lonely tear escapes my eyes. Everything back to normal ! Life advances into the future, and my memories of what happened are intact in my mind. New adventures, new enemies and him again in my life. Prince Vegeta. No longer a child !

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Vegeta's vision _

 

And I loved without ever deciding.

With a nomadic heart

All the fire will turn gray

My tracks leave marks in the dust

I lived bored playing outside

My time that does not come back anymore

Surrounding me with loneliness I begged you to come

Imagining another life with you

Easy days

And a little easier days

Simpler

And how many times in the mirror did I ask myself

What will that true love be

( Laura Pausini - La mia risposta )

 

Everything in that place irritated me especially those people. But rather an intruder than a slave in the hands of Freeza. A thousand times her company than any female of my race. In fact she was more stubborn and stubborn than many of them. Beautiful eyes. Questioners and that for many times I saw facing in my direction analyzing me. I never know how to act near her so I spend more time in the gravity chamber than anywhere else. And whenever I go out in search of food she comes to me trying to talk and I always ignore her.

 

\- I dreamed of you tonight.

 

But this time it did not...

 

\- Yeah ?

 

I say with my head in the refrigerator pretending disinterest and she standing in the door watching me.

 

\- The first time I looked for the spheres, it was to wish for a boyfriend, and I dreamed I had it, and Shenlong sent you.

\- I would have destroyed everything.

\- Yeah, that was in my dream too.

 

She has no idea of the seriousness of what she says.

 

\- Your way...

 

I pause a little, still not believing what I'm going to say.

 

\- My father would want you for him as a slave !

\- Would you let that happen ?

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

 

_ In Bulma's view _

 

The smile on your face

Let me know you need me

There is truth in your eyes

Saying you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand

Tell me that you will hold me

Wherever I fall

And you say that better

When you say nothing

( Ronan Keating - When You Say Nothing At All )

 

Silence... It was his answer to my question. He stood there in front of the refrigerator and his back to me. Suddenly a whirlwind of disjointed images came to my mind. Memories of the year that never happened. As if suddenly my brain added two and two and it all made sense. Stay locked in the room. Not being able to see anyone. His delay in asking me about the spheres. His fury in doing so minutes after receiving communication from his father. It was all to protect me ! Probably the spheres were not the only thing his father had claimed. If he gave me up, he would keep his kingdom. If he said no, he would lose everything. And he chose to lose everything, and chose for me ! I could not hold back the tears and ran up to him, hugging him from behind. He is frightened by my gesture by knocking down the cake he held.

 

\- But what...

 

I do not even let him finish talking and I put a soft kiss on his neck. I feel his hands on mine. So hot.

 

\- Why ?

 

That's all he can say. The voice practically a whisper. And I whisper the answer in your ear.

 

\- Because it was to be Vegeta, because it is our destiny !

 

The kiss that followed me proved it. That Vegeta and Bulma were written. Fate had decided that. What "Kami" determines, no one changes !

 

**< \-----*-----*----->**

**END**

**< \-----*-----*----->**

**Before I forget:**

**Destiny, divine secrecy that gradually reveals itself unexpectedly, bringing surprising reactions. ( Writer -** **Izabel Lima )**

**There is no fate, only those who are intoxicated with their own ignorance and fear will believe in fate. ( Writer - Kubo Tite )**


End file.
